Secora Zephyr Delta
'The Past' Secora Zephyr Delta was born and raised in Oakland. Oakland was a small town and Secora was a very bold, and rather rebellious girl. When Secora was 8 years old she got into her first fight with a 12 year old boy, and won. The boy had insulted Secora’s action figures and Secora, well she got mad. 2 years later Secora’s relationship with her mother had gone to Sh*t and Secora’s father was constantly working. Secora’s desire to rebel came from being young and stupid, as well as the fact that her mother had constantly abused her since she was 8 years old. Secora ran away from home 6 times when she was 10, 8 when she was 12, 9 when she was 13, but only once when she was 15. When Secora ran away from home for the last time she had been clutching the back of her neck, which was bleeding profusely. Her mother had slammed her into a mirror and one of the shards had sliced open the skin. Secora’s breathing pattern was broken up with soft sobbing as she ran toward a further away abandoned house. Well she thought it was abandoned, when she collapsed on the porch in the only chair still standing, she had started to weep, and her bleeding neck continued to bleed. 20 or so minutes after she had started crying she became aware of the man. He was wearing a black trenchcoat, with polished silver buttons and a white blazer. She looked up, still being racked by the occasianal sob, and bared her teeth at him, like an animal. The man simply smiled and lept at her chowing down on the cut. Secora should have died that night. She would have died that night if that vampire, the one in the black trenchcoat hadnt taken pity on her, and turned her. In the beginning she considered it a curse, the unfathomable hunger, but then she moved to the ghetto of los angeles, where she could feast every night. For 10 year’s she lived like this, happy to indulge herself. But, now, now that she knows that she can indulge like this, she has decided to return to her hometown of Oakland. When she returns she plans to get a job as a waitress in the Daily Bean. If she needs to she figures she’ll just compel the owner or other staff that she’s old enough to work their. Secora had cut herself off from human contact, (in the daytime) for 10 years, since the supernaturals had come out of hiding. She may seem awkward in some social situations, but will eventually figure a way out of it. On the other hand however, she can just compel the person to go away, she has been practicing for the past 5 years. Secora has a weakness for children in need, especially if they’re from abusive families. What she does to the parents of those families is, well, not spoken about in polite company. She is still rather rebellious and rides around on a motorcycle. Secora also can be very tempermental, she does not take well to people insulting her, or calling her a monster. She can walk away if she’s not too hungry, however if she is, things can get ugly. She is not very good at controlling her hunger, as she has never practiced limiting herself. This goes along with the fact that she does not have a lapis lazuli charm, and is a notable weakness. 'The Present' 'Personality' 'Likes' *Protecting children from abusive parents (Even if it is in a sadistic, time to kill them way.) *Drinking from humans then compelling them not to say anything. *Being snarky *Being rebellious *Driving her motorcycle *Witches 'Dislikes' *Adults hitting children *Lycans *Obeying *Boredom *Stillness 'Connections' *Met Tristan Bowen in L.A. and he became an older brother figure. *Willow James parents were her first kill *Daniel Munro is her personal bloodbag *Vaguely knows Gabriel through Tristan Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Oakland Residents Category:Taken Characters